


A Whole Lot of Universe

by adreamofgallifrey



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Kara lands on time, Pre-Supergirl, Time Travel, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreamofgallifrey/pseuds/adreamofgallifrey
Summary: Kara Zor-El is rescued by two time travelers - The Doctor and Clara Oswald - after the death of Krypton. The two raise her on Earth with her cousin, until she becomes old enough to explore the universe by herself. After a few years of adventure, Kara crashes back into Earth, heavily injured aboard a broken ship. She falls at the feet of one Cat Grant, a reporter quickly climbing up the ranks at the National City Tribune. Cat is immediately drawn to Kara and the universe of mysteries she brings with her. This is the story of Kara and Cat's growing friendship, and how they learn to live and love between the Earth that Cat aims to conquer, and the stars that Kara wants to touch.Supergirl/Doctor Who crossover. Supercat-eccentric. This story is mostly based on the Arrowverse, but borrows basic mythology elements from DW.





	A Whole Lot of Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back! I've had this idea in mind for a while, and I've been rather hesitant about it. But in the end, it has demanded to be written. Honestly, I'm making it up as I go along, and so far it's been fun.
> 
> I'd just like to repeat that 90% of this is Supergirl, with the focus being on Supercat. That said, you don't need to be familiar with Doctor Who lore to get what's going on. Just know this: The Doctor is an alien who travels around time and space in a ship called a TARDIS with his friends, and in this story, Kara does the same thing with his help. Clara Oswald is one of the Doctor's companions and love interests, and will be mentioned here as Kara's adoptive mother. And yup, that's about it.
> 
> Shoutout to the wonderful GaneWhoo for beta-reading this chapter, and for her lovely words of encouragement. Thank you! <3

This is bad. Kara is hurtling through the space-time continuum at the speed of light, and chunks of the console are breaking apart around her. She's sure a part of the ship's exterior just fell off, now gone into the endless expanse of the vortex. It'll probably pop out in some other part of the universe - she just hopes it won't become a meteor on collision course with a very, very unlucky planet. Oh, this is really bad.

She knew this would happen at some point, considering who taught her to pilot a TARDIS and run across the universe with it. Unsafe travel and unforeseeable consequences run in the family, after all. She'd hoped it wouldn't be so soon, though. The good thing is, she's long ago installed a contingency program that would fly her to a designated safe place in case of an emergency like this. And despite how rough the journey is, it _is_ working. Destination: Earth, late 20th century.

The sounds of the TARDIS colliding with the walls of the vortex stop. There's nothing but the unmistakable _whoosh_ of a burning object entering the atmosphere now. She's on Earth and fast approaching the surface. And according to the map on one of the few still functioning screens, she's about to crash in a wheat field in Mission Hills, California. It's not her set destination - National City - but close enough. It's 1996, though, so at least the year is correct. Kara checks her seatbelts again and holds on to the arms of her seat even harder.

It takes a few seconds before she crashes into the field. The TARDIS tumbles around for a while before slowing down and coming to a halt. The time rotor stops spinning, and the ship makes a whirring noise that sounds like the whimper of an injured animal. Kara relaxes her muscles and closes her eyes. With the adrenaline rush over, she becomes aware of the throbbing in her head and her heaving chest. Her right arm is still bleeding, and a gash across her forehead stings.

Using the arm that's still intact, Kara unfastens the seatbelts. She gets up with great difficulty, holding on to whatever's in sight to keep her balance. Kara stares at the destruction around her and sighs. Sure, she's won the fight and saved an entire civilization from extinction, but this doesn't look much like victory. The ship beeps and warning red lights start blinking. It's about to begin the initial clean-up and recovery process, also known as Kara's queue to leave before she inhales any toxic gases or gets hit by more broken pieces.

She stumbles out of the door and falls face-first into the dirt. She turns around to lie on her back, surrounded by gold, tall wheat plants. Thank Rao, it's early morning. The sun has just come up, and Kara can already feel its light seeping into her skin. The radiation digs itself under and within; it begins to rebuild her bit by bit. Every time she goes through this process feels like a tiny rebirth, a reminder of how simultaneously fascinating and fragile her life is. But before she's had enough time to soak in the sensation, a shadow looms above her, blocking the sun, and an exasperated voice asks, "Are you okay?"

Kara opens her eyes slowly. Never mind, she thinks, she must be dying after all, because the person she sees looks every bit like an angel. Her golden hair glows and the sun creates a halo of light around her. Her eyes are an emerald green, and they bore into Kara's with more concern than her tone implies. Speaking of that tone, there it is again, asking, "What? Your head is bleeding, that must be it." That's when Kara realizes she must have asked her if she really were an angel out loud.

"I, um, I'm f-fine," Kara whispers. "If you could just…Move away a little. Need the sun."

The supposed angel hesitates at first, then moves away. She crouches down besides Kara, and now, with less sunlight surrounding her, Kara can see her features better. Definitely human - an impossibly beautiful one. She raises an eyebrow and cocks her head to the side, as if waiting for an explanation. Kara can't help but find it adorable, how her savior seems both concerned for her and utterly annoyed with her at the same time.

Kara attempts to say something only to fall into a coughing fit. The woman checks the injuries all over her body. She pushes Kara's sleeve up to see the cut on her injured arm. Kara groans. The smaller scratches on her face and fingers start to sew themselves shut under the sun, though, and the woman stares at her, puzzled.

In the moment it takes Kara to ponder just what to tell this woman, who is somehow still not panicking, the TARDIS makes another whirr of pain. This time the woman looks behind Kara, noticing for the first time that there's a smoking Krispy Kreme Donuts kiosk in the middle of a wheat field. This seems to do it.

"Listen, I would like to help you, but you have to start explaining," the woman says, her voice getting a pitch higher. "Who are you? No, _what_ are you? An alien? What's _that_ doing here?!"

Kara probably shouldn't answer. There's protocol for these kinds of things. Her best friend works at the agency responsible for these incidents. They could make this woman forget any of it ever happened. But there's something in the way her eyes sparkle with wonder and worry at the same time, that compels Kara to tell the truth.

"Yes, I'm an alien. My name is Lady Kara Zor-El, the last daughter of Krypton. I will tell you everything, but please, let me soak in the sun first. That's the best help I could get."

The woman raises an eyebrow at the mention of Kara's title. Despite her impatience and initial panic, she seems intrigued by Kara, and more importantly, she's not scared of her. Well, Kara thinks, all she sees is an injured mess, and she doesn't know about the laser-shooting eyes yet.

"Nice to meet you, _Keira_." The previous panic fades. Kara's savior is all pragmatic now, ready to take action. "But if you do want my help, I can't leave you to sunbathe. The owner of this farmland is about to get here, and I'm positive he won't be pleased to see…a fallen donut kiosk in the middle of his field. Not to mention, I'm not supposed to be caught here."

"Oh no. Okay, okay. Could you help me up please?" Kara asks. The woman nods and extends her hand to Kara. A tingle runs down Kara's spine when their palms connect. Once she's up, the woman adjusts so that Kara could lean on her. It's awkward because the woman is so _tiny_.

"Let me just talk to my ship before we leave."

"Wha- talk? To the ship?"

"The kiosk. It's my ship in disguise. And the ship is sentient. Look, it's complicated."

"Obviously," the woman says with a practiced eye-roll.

Kara spreads her palm on the counter of the kiosk and says, "Leia, whatever's going on in there, please, please tell me the invisibility cloaking system still works." Silence. Then the ship's disguise distorts into a kaleidoscope of colors, before it entirely vanishes. "Oh, thank Rao."

The woman blinks to shake off the surprise, then schools her features again.

" _Leia_ , really?"

"Hey, I love Star Wars."

"Of course you would."

As they walk away towards the exit of the farm, Kara turns to the woman and says, "I never got _your_ name." She looks up at Kara, a shadow of a smile threatening to break.

"Cat Grant, reporter with the National City Tribune."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
